1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a nuclide identification method, a nuclide identification system, and a photoneutron emitter for identifying a nuclide, and in particular, to a method, a system, and a photoneutron emitter which are configured to identify a fissile nuclide such as 233U, 235U, and 239Pu.
2. Description of the Related Art
In safety inspection, it is very important to inspect a fissile nuclide. The so-called fissile nuclide mainly indicates nuclides, such as 233U, 235U, and 239Pu, that can be induced to split by thermal neutrons.